


Growing Pains

by Sang_argente



Series: wincestmas 2017 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pampering, Underage Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: There was nothing worse, Sam decided, than growing pains in the middle of winter. Instead of his bones hurting just from the cold, they also hurt from the abnormal stretching. There was just no escaping the pain.





	Growing Pains

There was nothing worse, Sam decided, than growing pains in the middle of winter. Instead of his bones hurting just from the cold, they also hurt from the abnormal stretching. There was just no escaping the pain. The low budget motel room their dad had stashed him and Dean in was too cold and uncomfortable. He'd been trying to sleep for hour but between the pain and Dean being gone he couldn't relax.

As if in answer to his prayers, the motel room door opened and Dean stepped in, juggling a large box and some bags in his arms. He looked over at Sam's shivering form and frowned.

“Aww, Sammy. You cold?”

“I'm fine,” Sam said. He knew better than to complain.  
Dean hummed as he set his haul down on the second bed. “Bet your legs don't hurt either.”

Frowning in annoyance, Sam watched Dean disappear into the bathroom. His brother didn't even sound the slightest bit convinced and yet he didn't seem worried either. What was he up to? He got caught up in trying to figure Dean out and didn't realize that he'd come back into the room or that he was coming towards him. 

“Dean!” Sam yelped, wrapping his arms tight around Dean's neck. He was suddenly a lot further off the ground and he didn't like it. “What're you doing?!”

Dean ignored him and carried him into the bathroom, setting him down and stripping him out of his clothes. When he was done and Sam was flushed pink and shy, he picked him up again and settled him in the tub.  
The hot water prickled at Sam's skin and smelled familiar.

“What's this?” He murmured, waving a hand through the silky water.

“Heat for the pain.”

“And the smell?”

Turning away, Dean tried to hide the pink in his cheeks.  
“It's lavender. Only thing that could get you to sleep as a baby.”

“Thanks, De,” Sam whispered as Dean went to leave.  
Sam laid in the hot water for what seemed like hours, stretching and flexing his muscles. He floated in and out of reality without really noticing the passing of time. A light touch to his hair brought him out of his trance. He opened his eyes to find Dean smiling down at him.

“C’mon, baby boy. Let's put you to bed,” Dean said quietly. He helped Sam out of the tub and dried him off before dressing him in a new pair of flannel pajamas.  
Sam was so busy petting the soft fabric that he didn't even complain when Dean picked him up or when he tucked him in bed. He smiled at Dean, sleepy and content.

“It's warm.”

“Got a space heater,” Dean explained, tucking Sam into his side and pulling a thick new blanket over them. “Try and get as much sleep as you can.”

“Okay, De,” Sam sighed. “Love you.”

“Love you, too, kiddo.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of wincestmas for sweetsammywincester [tumblr. ](http://delicatesammy.tumblr.com)


End file.
